


A 'Slight' Misunderstanding

by peribble



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On (Rainbow Rowell), F/M, M/M, Some Penelope/Simon as a brotp, Some jealousy on Micah's part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peribble/pseuds/peribble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the spring break in America so Micah decides to visit Penelope's flat. What he doesn't know is that Penelope and Simon are roommates, so he becomes suspicious of Penelope cheating on him with Simon.<br/>Oh, and Baz is away on a family event for two days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

PENELOPE

It all started with an afternoon phone call.  
I picked up, setting my tea down on the table. I crossed my legs, watching the mostly-empty streets as I shielded my eyes from the sun's glare.  
I should've worn shades, but, eh.  
"Hello?" I asked.  
"Penny! It's me - Micah." There was a weird crinkling noise on the other end - probably because of the long-distance call.  
"Micah! Oh, hi. How are you?" I replied, smiling widely.  
"I'm fine, as usual. But hey - I have some great news for you!" I can practically hear him grinning on the other end.  
"Don't do any of that suspense nonsense - tell me now!"  
"So, uh.. It's the spring break here in America and I'd like to visit you in your flat for three days, if it's okay with you.."  
My eyes lit up. He's coming to visit me?! "Yes! It's definitely okay with me, and my roommate's probably okay with it, too."   
"Okay! I'll see you tomorrow." He hung up, and I continued sipping my tea, but with difficulty - my hands were trembling with excitement.  
I don't care if he's a Normal. He's coming over for three days.   
\----  
Two hours after that call from Micah, Simon came home from Baz's place. This day was Baz's last day until he went with his family to an event.   
What kind of event? I'm not quite sure.   
I told Simon all about Micah's visit. He asked me if I told Micah that he was my roommate - I replied no.  
"What if," Simon said, wrinkling his eyebrows. "your boyfriend becomes suspicious of you cheating on him with me?"  
I told him that was ridiculous - Micah would never become suspicious of me cheating on him.. right?  
\----  
SIMON

I don't really mind the fact that Micah's coming over.   
Or the possibility that he would be suspicious of Penny cheating on him with me.  
We're just friends - best friends, who are roommates. No tension.  
Especially because I'm Baz's boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micah arrives.

MICAH

After the exhausting flight from America to the UK, I finally arrived at Penny and her roommate's flat!  
I had hoped that her roommate was a girl, but apparently it's this suspicious guy named Simon Snow (what kind of name is 'Snow'? Was he born in winter or something?). I do NOT trust him with Penny. I don't really believe he's gay or just friends with Penny.  
If he is truly gay, he would've introduced me to his boyfriend or something. I don't know.  
So I just went with the flow with Penny's tour of the flat.  
Simon walked behind us, shuffling quietly like a creep.  
Okay, I may or may not be really harsh with him. I'm going to give him a chance.  
After the tour was done and Penny left the both of us alone with each other to fetch some tea, we plopped down on the couches in the living room in absolute awkward silence.  
How do you break the ice with the person who's potentially hitting on your girl?  
"So, uh.." I started, looking at him. He has these messy, golden curls that are just lovely (in a friendly way, of course). He was wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans. "Are you actually gay?" Micah, why did you say that? Now he's going to think that you're a homophobic little piece of crap or something. Rest in peace, your potential friendship with him.  
Simon blinked at me as if I was an idiot.  
I was.  
"Uh.. yeah? Why?" He replied to me.  
"..Nothing. Do you have a boyfriend?" Jesus effing Christ, Micah. Why are you like this?  
Simon raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, his name's Baz."  
"Where is he?"  
"Family event."  
And with that, I proceeded to not talk to him. Good thing Penny came out of the kitchen with teacups and a teapot to break the silence.  
This will not be a pleasant ride.

PENELOPE

It's nice seeing them get along well. ..More or less.  
They aren't talking /at all/.  
I don't know what happened between them when I was making tea, but it sure was making me feel uneasy.  
Maybe Simon was right. Maybe Micah was suspicious of me cheating on him.  
I try to break the ice, but all they replied were some one-word sentences.  
Determined to make them talk to each other, I hollered. "Enough of this nonsense!" I didn't put any magic in my words, though.  
They looked at me like I was killing their mothers or something. "I'm tired of the both of you ignoring each other. Tell me what's wrong."  
"There's nothing wrong," Simon mumbled. "there's exactly nothing to talk about." Then he left the room, leaving Micah and I and his cold cup of tea.  
Micah shrugged, then scooted closer to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder.  
I'm going to make them talk to each other. Whatever it takes.


End file.
